Harry Potter and the Power of the Heirs
by ha li bo te
Summary: Voldemort is back and Harry must prepare. An unexpected partner, new enemies, and surprising twists unfold in this fic. HPCC. (rating may rise farther into story)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything created by J. K. Rowling, if I did, I would be rich and famous, and since none of you know who I am, looks like I don't own the Potterverse.

(A/N): This is my first fic. So please tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Heirs**

**by Ha li bo te **

chapter one: The one thought to be dead.

Harry lay in his bed thinking of all the events that had taken place in the previous year. He had ruined his chances with Cho, been banned from Quidditch for life, discovered his fate, and worst of all; He had witnessed the death of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry's trip from hog warts had been uneventful. No one wanted Harry to go back to the Dursley's, everyone was mourning for him, he even saw tears rolling down Cho Chang's cheeks; Though he wondered if those tears were for Cedric.

Harry hated Cedric in a way, though he still blamed himself for Cedric's death. Cedric was part of the reason Harry and Cho were no more, though if not for Cedric they may have never gone out. Harry still had feelings for Cho, he would admit it, but he didn't know how to tell her.

The Dursleys had fully ignored Harry since he returned, only speaking to him to call him down to supper. Harry wished they would give him some work to do so he could get his mind off Sirius. He had to face it: His life had become a complete and total wreck.

The phone rang.

Harry froze at the sound. Who would be calling the Dursley's at midnight? Harry decided to answer it before Uncle Vernon woke up. Harry walked down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice responded.

"Cho?"

"Harry? I hope I didn't call at a bad time, I wasn't sure what those muggles had done to you."

"You know its midnight here right now?"

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I just couldn't go on after our date without apologizing ."

"No, don't apologize, I shouldn't have mentioned Hermione; besides the only girl I like is y--"

"BOY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE? DOI YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?" The voice of his uncle echoed through the house.

"I'm sorry Cho, looks like I'm caught, I'll owl you tomorrow."

"I'm way ahead of you," Cho started to giggle.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused, but it was too late, she had already hung up on him. Harry began to walk slowly up the stairs, angry at Uncle Vernon for ending his conversation with Cho. Harry opened the door to his room and found twelve owls waiting for him. In front was a pitch black all Harry had never seen before, he decided to open the package she was carrying first.

Like the owl had read his mind it flew forward and held out the small package tied to it's leg. Harry untied the package and unrolled the parchment with it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? Are those muggles treating you well? I know your probably wondering why I sent this letter to you, but I cant express how I feel with ink on parchment, I need to tell you myself. Could we meet in Diagon Alley before the term starts? I really need to talk to you, if I can get the courage to talk to you over the phone I will, if not I hope to see you soon in Diagon Alley._

_Love, _

_Cho_

_P.S. I hope you like the gift I made you, I didn't get a chance to paint it though._

'_Love' _; the word replayed in Harry's head over and over again. Did Cho still have feelings for him? Harry shook the thoughts about Cho from his head and moved to the rest of his gifts.

"Albus, our heirs must discover their powers soon, before Voldemort discovers 'The Weapon."

"Yes Godric, I agree , though there is a difficulty."

"What is it Albus?"

"It has been so long since I last spoke to you, I regret to inform you that the Hufflepuff heir has been murdered by one of Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore's face looked grim as he said the last few words.

"No, no, no, this is not good, you must get the two remaining heirs and bring them to me, NOW!"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter will enjoy staying at Hogwarts over the summer, as for Ms. Chang I'm not so sure."

Harry moved to the last gift; Cho's. he carefully opened the package, wanting to preserve the paper that the gift had been wrapped in. Harry stared in awe as he got his first glimpse of Cho's gift. She had perfectly carved a mighty lion with a large raven perched upon its back. "Thanks Cho," Harry whispered to himself as he smiled and then fell into the first good night's sleep he'd had in ages.

Harry awoke the next morning to a light tapping sound outside his window. Harry opened his eyes groggily to see what was at his window.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked in shock. Harry opened to window to allow the mighty bird to fly into his room. Harry untied the parchment tied to Fawkes' leg and unrolled it.

_Harry,_

_Come to platform 9¾ as soon as you get this message, use the portkey that Fawkes is carrying, it will take you straight to King's Cross. I will be waiting on the other side of the platform, bring you school stuff._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared up at fakes and noticed a glint of gold in his claw, the portkey.

Harry gathered his school things and made sure Cho's gift was safely on top. He motioned Fawkes over, who flew over and dropped the portkey ( a lifeless golden snitch.) into Harry's open palm.

"See you at Hogwarts," Harry said as he felt the familiar tug on his navel.

Thud.

Harry hit the ground hard, he took a few seconds to examine his surroundings;

He was in an alley. Harry moved quickly not wanting to be noticed, he broke into a run as he passed through the fake wall that led to the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello Harry," A calm familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore, why the urgency? Did something happen?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face.

Dumbledore held his hand up, "All will be explained, but first I should introduce you to your roommate for the remainder of the break," Dumbledore smiled through his half moon spectacles as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express.

"HARRY!" A voice screamed, before Harry could see who it was, they had their arms pulled tightly around him. Harry looked down and instantly recognized the hair.

"Err Cho, I can't breathe," Harry said as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, sorry," Cho smiled as she said this.

"I'll leave you to alone, please come to my office when you arrive at the castle; the password is Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the compartment.

"Did you get my gift?" Cho asked with a large smile still on her face.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the wooden carving that he received the night before from Cho.

"Do you like it?"

"It's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." Harry began to smile too.

"I didn't get you in trouble last night did I?" Cho seemed a bit worried

"No but I didn't get to finish what I was saying." Harry began to grin.

"Oh, what was that?"

"That the only girl I like is y--" Harry's voice was cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

"Cho wait here, I'm going to go take a look around."

"Oh no you don't Mr. Potter," Cho pulled out her wand, "you not going off and getting yourself killed, not while I'm around."

"Fine, but stay behind me." The doors of the compartment burst open, revealing two black robed figures on each side; they were trapped.

"The boy lives, kill the girl," the voice sounded familiar. One of the figures pointed their wand at Cho.

"Avada Kedav--," the figure began, but Cho was faster.

"STUPEFY!" Cho screamed, before the other figures could react, the one who had thrown the killing curse was sent flying out of sight. One down, three to go.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. Only two robed figures left. One of the figures started to run, Harry ignored it having his attention focused on the last figure.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Chang, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you two. May I first congratulate you on passing your first test." The robed figure started.

"Test? This was all a stupid test? Those guys nearly killed Cho!" Rage began to build inside Harry.

"Yes, if they had been using real wands," the other robed figures appeared in the compartment once again. Harry and Cho pointed their wands at who they guessed was the leader.

"There is no need for that Potter," one of the figures pulled down their hood to reveal the face of Hog warts' potions master.

"Yes, Severus is correct," Two more figures pulled down their hood to reveal Tonks and Professor Lupin.

"Oh, I must apologize," the remaining figure reached for his hood, "With all the commotion I forgot to introduce myself; My name is Godric Gryffindor." The figure pulled down his hood. Harry's scar burst out in searing pain he looked around the room to see everyone's worried faces, just before everything went black.

(A/N): That's right, a cliffy on the first chapter. I bet you didn't think it was Godric did you? Tell me what you think, the next chapter will be out ASAP.


	2. Questions Answered and Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything created by J. K. Rowling, if I did, I would be rich and famous, and since none of you know who I am, looks like I don't own the Potterverse.

chapter two: Questions Answered and Training Begins.

"Master, the plans are ready," Wormtail knelt before Lord Voldemort,

"Very well," Voldemort began to laugh, "Potter wont know what hit him. Soon those two friends of his and that Chang girl will be out of our way, and Harry will be all alone."

Harry screamed. His scar burned with pain. Voldemort was planning to kill Ron, Hermione, and Cho. "Don't you dare touch my friends Voldemort, or you will die!"

"Harry wake up." Harry opened his eyes to be staring up at a sobbing Cho.

"It seems you've had another nightmare Harry, but I'm afraid we have more important matters to discuss. First, the person you met on the train." Dumbledore seemed to have aged over the short time since Harry had last seen him.

"Is it really him professor?" Harry asked, sitting up though his scar still burned.

"Well, it's me in spirit at least, though my body is long gone." Harry and Cho turned around to see the man who had introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor on the train. His eyes were strange, though he said his body was long gone, it looked like he still had his eyes, as they were the same exact color as Harry's.

"B-but why are we here?" Cho asked looking scared, confused, and shocked all at once.

"Ah yes, I figured that question would come up sooner or later." Godric sighed, "you are here to begin your training."

"Cho too? No, I don't want to involve Cho anymore." Harry said angrily.

"I'm afraid she has to has to Harry. She is Ravenclaw's heir." Dumbledore cut in.

"And Harry you are Gryffindor's heir, though I don't think this surprises you as much as Cho's heritage does."

"Even if Cho is the heir of Ravenclaw, why does she have to get involved? I don't want another person hurt because of me" Pain shot through Harry's cheek. Cho had slapped him.

"I'm tired of you complaining about someone getting hurt because they're close to you. We're close to you because we care about you, we care enough that we would sacrifice our own lives to save you, not because you're the boy who lived, but because your our friend." Tears began pouring down Cho's cheeks. Before anyone could comfort her, she ran out of the office.

"I think we should continue tomorrow. Harry, I'm afraid the only room available is your regular dorm, so I recommend you work things out with Ms. Chang. Oh, yes the password is Werewolf."

Harry left Dumbledore's office shocked. He had heard a lot of weird things in his life but he had always understood it, this time he wasn't so sure. He knew he would have to defeat Voldemort, but he didn't think he would need to make others join the fight. He walked down the stairs of the office and found Cho waiting for him. "We need to talk," Harry said lightly not wanting to anger Cho even more.

"Let's find our beds first, did Dumbledore tell you where they were?" Cho was still sobbing lightly but she looked a lot better than she had a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, follow me," Harry began walking through the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. The whole walk was silent, Cho followed but kept to herself. After about five minutes the two finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Students at this time of year?" The Fat lady looked over at Cho, "I don't believe you are part of this house dear."

"It's a long story and I'm afraid we don't have time to explain." Cho spoke through the tears.

"Oh, it's quite alright, news travels fast between us portraits."

"Werewolf." Harry said quickly wanting to end the conversation. The portrait swung open and Harry climbed through with Cho close behind. Harry took a seat on a comfy red couch in front of the fireplace. Cho sat next to him but kept her distance. "I'm sorry Cho."

"Harry, I want to help you defeat You Know Who."

"It may sound selfish, but I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anymore people to get hurt. So many people have died because of me; my parents, Cedric, and Sirius."

"Harry stop blaming yourself for their deaths, you can't change the past. If you really want to fix things you'll defeat You Know Who once and for all. You Won't be alone, I'll be there fighting right next to you. Now, we should get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Harry began up the stairs towards the boys sixth year dormitory. Harry made his way over to the bed he took every year while Cho took the one farthest from it. Was she mad at him, Harry asked himself. He decided to just give her some time to think, he needed some too.

Harry awoke the next morning at sunrise, surprised that he hadn't had any nightmares. Cho was still asleep on the other side of the dormitory, Harry decided to let her sleep, not wanting to deal with a grumpy Cho. He scribbled Cho a note and walked down towards the Great Hall, hoping he could get some breakfast. The Great hall had changed, the usual four house tables had been replaced by two larger ones, and there were two extra seats at the staff table. Harry took a seat at the staff table where a golden plate had been set. The food appeared and Harry began to eat, he ate lightly not sure what he was going to be doing throughout the day. As his food disappeared a small brown school owl flew over and dropped a short note on Harry's lap.

_Harry,_

_Please retrieve Ms. Chang and then come to the Quidditch pitch._

Harry sighed and began walking back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Cho was still asleep. He walked over and shook her lightly. Cho's eyes opened slowly as she sat up and glared at Harry.

"Why did you wake me up?" Cho asked looking slightly annoyed.

"We are needed on the Quidditch pitch." Harry shot back. What was her problem? All he did was get her like he was asked. Now she was angry at him for waking her up, how much sleep did she need anyway? Harry was beginning to think that summer at Hogwarts wasn't going to be so great.

There was a lone figure standing in the middle of the pitch when Harry and Cho arrived. When they got Closer they recognized the figure as Godric.

"I suppose you two have a lot of questions, but Dumbledore has told me that at this moment you should only know what you need to. So, ask away.

"Do Cho and I have any special Powers?" Cho had thought about this too. What did being the heir of Ravenclaw really mean?

"Of course you do, but what they are I cannot tell you. You will discover your powers as your training progresses."

"How did you come back?" Cho asked.

"Dumbledore will explain that at the start of the term. That way all of the students will know how their Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"Where is Voldemort and what is he planning?" Harry saw Cho shudder at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"I'm afraid we don't know what Voldemort is planning but we know he is close, very close. He could even be hiding in the Forbidden Forest."

"What were the two extra seats at the staff table for?" Cho looked at Harry with wonder, what a stupid question to ask like a time like this. She thought to herself. But all Godric did was smile.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Those two seats are for my assistants. I didn't want you two sitting down with everyone else. I will have more information on that soon. Now, what else do you want to know?"

"What will our training be like?" Harry wanted to know what he was going to be in for over the next few months.

"Most of your training will be a lot like your regular classes, except a lot more advanced. You will have Defense against dark arts, transfiguration, potions, and charms. Along with those classes you will be learning how to use and control your special powers. Harry, I will be teaching you about your powers, while Cho, you will be learning about yours from Dumbledore. Now, what do you say we begin our first lesson?"

"Err, okay." Harry said slightly nervous.

"Today we will be practicing some weapon based combat. Harry, I believe you are familiar with this," Godric handed Harry the sword that had saved his life from the basilisk in his second year, "and Cho I believe this weapon may be to your liking." Godric handed Cho a katana. Then with both hands free he materialized a large sword and shield. "Now, two-on-one, lets see what you can do."

Cho charged aimlessly and Godric dodged easily, while Harry began swinging madly hoping to hit his target. Godric laughed, he hadn't even broken a sweat while Harry and Cho were exhausted.

Godric decided to call it a day when Harry almost passed out from exhaustion. "Professor Flitwick will be waiting for you in his classroom, see you two at dinner."

"Today, I will be teaching you an advanced shield spell. Though the spell takes a lot of energy, it can reflect almost any spell thrown at it. Now, draw circle with you wand and say the words: _shieldego protectum._" A small, round, transparent shield appeared in Professor Flitwick's hand. "Now, you two try and I will test them."

Both Harry and Cho formed the shields on their first try, but Professor Flitwick still hadn't tested them. "Cho, why don't you go first?" Cho stepped forward and held her shield out in front of her. "Okay, here it comes," Professor Flitwick took a deep breath, "STUPEFY!" The spell flew forward and made contact with Cho's shield. It shattered and Cho was sent flying backwards. "Nice try Cho, keep practicing. Harry, your up," Harry stepped forward and held out his shield like Cho had. "Okay," the professor took another deep breath, "STUPEFY!" The spell hit Harry's shield and went flying back at Professor Flitwick in a matter of seconds. He barely had enough time to mutter another shield spell before the stunner reached him. Professor Flitwick smiled and began to clap, "Good job Harry, let's continue tomorrow. Please practice the spell you've just learned. I believe Professor Snape is waiting for you in the dungeons."

Harry and Cho began walking towards Snape's classroom in the dungeons. "Great, not only do I have to deal with Snape during the regular term, now I have to deal with him during the summer too." Harry muttered to himself as he reached the entrance to Snape's classroom.

_(A/N) That's it for chapter 2, what do you think? The next few chapters will move fast and end up at the start of the school year. Next chapter up ASAP. _


End file.
